Xeldar, the White Fang
Information on Xeldar, the White Fang is subject to change. Biography (Cataclysm-present) As a child, Xeldar was exceptionally normal, as he was born into the family of merchants. His name was decided to be exotic as his parents expected great things from him. His parents unfortunately met their timely end quit sooner than anticipated, and around Xeldar's seventh year. Not too long after he was adopted by an anonymous master blacksmith, who began to raise him as such. By the age of 10, Xeldar could easily create swords, hammers, axes, and even some plate mail. As Xeldar grew, his strength highly grew as well. Although, it was around Xeldar's eleventh year that he had a terrible accident. Barely surviving a bite from a worgen, Xeldar was quickly taken into a hospital. His father by his side, as he was told of the events that had occurred, Xeldar's father was furious at this, as the current priest that had been keeping him alive had told him he would most likely become a worgen, but he wished to try something if and when he did indeed turn. Xeldar's father began forging Xeldar a special blade, as he did so he left Gilneas in search of fire elementals, as he was as well a master swordsman. During the time Xeldar's father had left, the priest had began working on a potion, with the help of a master herbalist, to give Xeldar control over his worgen form. As the day that Xeldar changed into his worgen came, his father was still no where to be found, but the transformation waited for no one. As Xeldar changed, on noticeable feature was that one of his canine teeth was oddly white, more than the typical as his family had horrendous hygiene when it came to teeth. Another was that his strength easily outmatched that of the two warriors brought to guard the priest and herbalist. In the fray, the herbalist was accidentally killed, but the priest managed to bind Xeldar down and force the potion into him. Barely escaping, the priest managed to flee and lock Xeldar in the basement they were in. After perhaps about an hour, the smashing in the basement had calmed. The priest entered and Xeldar was huddled in a corner, the two guards were injured, but not to the point of death. Xeldar had been stabbed in his eye, and he had known enough to put pressure on it, more of an instinct than intelligence. The priest managed to heal the guards but the sword that had stabbed Xeldar had a type of poison on it, and the wound could not heal. Therefor Xeldar's eye was removed and replaced by an eye patch, which constantly changed as he grew. After six years, Xeldar had become 17 and constantly trained with swords, as he had no desire for anything else to be his weapon as he highly preferred the feeling of metal hitting flesh as he fought. Still in no sign of his father, Xeldar had decided to confirm him dead, and to the public as well. Xeldar had proved a worthy swordsman, and after a long while training he had managed to become a trainer in the ways of a warrior, easily surpassing those of most. Eventually, he had decided he would try and become stronger, this was around the return of deathwing. As he grew stronger, he obtained runes of power as he ventured through Azeroth, slaying many evil's such as weaker members of the Twilight Hammer. ~Extra Space~ (For future information) Akuzosh, Blade of Flame The only information on Akuzosh, Blade of Flame is as follows. Akuzosh, Blade of Flame was a sword enchanted with the cores of flame elementals for the leader of "The Fang Factions", Xeldar, the White Fang by his father, who had died not soon after giving his adopted son the blade. Akuzosh, Blade of Flame is capable of sending out waves of flame, which can (on rare occasions) incinerate anything flammable upon contact, and those more resistant to flame will be blasted back as a second resort. Akuzosh, Blade of Flame also has the capability to surround the user in a flame ward, preventing a vast majority of attacks up to a high extent. If Akuzosh, Blade of Flame uses the flame gives the user a flame ward, it can also be commanded to use a flame plume, engulfing the user in flames (non-harmful to the user), causing a plume of fire to fly into the air and fall onto nearby enemies. Akuzosh, Blade of Flame is also known to be able to conjure fire storms (on rare occasions) and fire bolts (more common than most other abilities). Category:WorgenCategory:WarriorCategory:DruidCategory:Battlemage Category:Sword Category:Legend Category:Back story